


Some days

by Mersary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersary/pseuds/Mersary
Summary: "Quand les choses allaient vraiment mal, qu’Hinata avait l’impression de s’effondrer, de tomber en morceau sous le poids de tant de choses qu’il ne pouvait plus soutenir, Kageyama était là pour l’amener sur leur lit et l’entourer de ses bras, le dos du plus petit contre sa poitrine"





	Some days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689226) by [dontsaycrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontsaycrazy/pseuds/dontsaycrazy). 



> Bonjour, bonsoir!  
> J'adore les travaux de dontsaycrazy donc je me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas les partager à tous mes confrères français?"  
> Doonc voilà, la première traduction que je poste (j'en ai d'autres, mais elles ne sont pas encore finies)  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi je l'ai aimé ;) (aussi, passez faire un tour sur l'originale pour lacher un Kudo!)

Certains jours, Hinata rentrait en pleurant. Certains jours, quand le monde reposant sur ses épaules était trop lourd, il craquait et fondait en larme juste après avoir fait un pas dans son appartement, son dos contre la porte et ses yeux pressés dans une tentative futile de ne pas faire couler ses larmes, mais elles coulaient quand même.

  
Ces jours-ci, Kageyama était là pour le prendre dans ses bras et passer une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Il était là pour le tenir près de lui, pour le réconforter avec sa chaleur familière et sa douce odeur. Il était là pour lui chuchoter des mots doux au creux de son oreille, pour lui rappeler à quel point il était beau, talentueux, parfait ; lui rappeler à quel point il l’aimait, combien il comptait pour lui.  


Quand les choses allaient vraiment mal, qu’Hinata avait l’impression de s’effondrer, de tomber en morceau sous le poids de tant de choses qu’il ne pouvait plus soutenir, Kageyama était là pour l’amener sur leur lit et l’entourer de ses bras, le dos du plus petit contre sa poitrine. Il attendait que ses sanglots se calment, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien que des larmes silencieuses se baladant le long de ses joues rouges. Il posait alors son menton dans le creux des épaules d’Hinata, et attendait.  


Certains jours, une fois son partenaire calmé, Kageyama prenait son Ipod, et jouait la chanson qu’ils aimaient tous deux énormément. C’était leur chanson, après tout.  


« Si tu commences à chanter Tobio, je te jure.. » Les avertissements vides d’Hinata arrivaient toujours, mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs les ignorait. Il savait que son petit ami adorait quand il chantait, même s’il ne l’admettrait jamais.  


« May these words be the first to find your ears, » il chuchotait contre la peau de son cou, et Hinata ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire, arrachant ainsi un sourire à son partenaire. « The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here. »  


A ce stade, le réconforté se remettait toujours à pleurer. Mais les larmes étaient différentes. Ces larmes arrivaient toujours avec de doux rires et de petites insultes sans significations qui contenaient beaucoup d’affection assez mal dissimulée. Kageyama aimait embrasser ces larmes, quand son partenaire le laissait faire.  


La voix de Kageyama était douce et agréable, semblable à une caresse contre la peau d'Hinata. Il l’adorait. Il adorait être dans ses bras en écoutant sa voix chantante ; il savait qu’il était la seule personne au monde à avoir ce privilège. Et jamais rien ne le changerait.  


Certains jours, quand le plus grand faisait un excellent travail à le réconforter (ce qui arrivait assez souvent) Hinata le rejoignait, et chantait le refrain avec lui. Leurs voix se mixaient, remplissant l’air autour d’eux comme une étreinte chaleureuse. Pas un seul mot n’était pas emplit du plus pur et évident amour. Ils ne s'embêtaient même pas à le cacher, spécialement lors de ces moments de vulnérabilité sans faille.  


« I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know. » Ils chantaient ensemble, se rapprochant l’un de l’autre. « I promise, I’ll do better. »  


« I will always hold you close, I will learn to let you go, » la voix de Kageyama étant rassurante contre l’oreille de son compagnon, ainsi qu’il pressait doucement ses lèvres sur ses joues tachées de larmes. « I promise, I’ll do better. »  


Certains jours, ils ne chantaient pas. Ils écoutaient juste la chanson, laissant les paroles les emmener et les rapprocher l’un de l’autre, les rapprocher de cette chaleur dont ils avaient tant besoin.  


« Tu te souviens quand tu m’as embrassé pour la première fois ? » Hinata demandait souvent. Et à chaque fois, son copain se demandait quelle partie de la chanson lui faisait poser cette question tellement de fois.  


« Mh-mh » Kageyama acquiesçait alors et Hinata pouffait de rire.  


« Mec, c’était tellement gênant ! »  


« Tais-toi, c’était de ta faute, imbécile. »  


« Hey, c’est toi qui avais failli me casser le nez ! »  


Il n’y avait pas vraiment de poison dans leurs voix. Il n’y avait pas de reproches, pas de réelle dispute derrière leurs mots. Pas quand ils se sentaient si confortable et en sécurité, enveloppés dans les bras de l’autre, respirant en unisson, écoutant le battement de leurs cœurs, accompagnés par les douces notes de cette chanson qu’ils avaient déjà entendue si souvent. Il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’une douce nostalgie dans leurs voix. Ainsi qu’une sincère gratitude mutuelle.  


Parce qu’ils étaient reconnaissant. Reconnaissants d’avoir un endroit qu’ils pouvaient appeler un chez-eux, et une paire de bras qui pouvait les tenir quand ils en avaient besoin le plus. Reconnaissants de tous les baisers chaleureux qu’ils échangeaient le matin, souvent suivis de bruyantes accusations de mauvaise haleine, et quelques câlins paresseux. Reconnaissants de leurs petit-déjeuners partagés, avec leurs pains brulés et leur café mal préparé qu’aucun des deux n’aimaient vraiment, mais qu’ils buvaient quand même. Reconnaissants pour tous ces souvenirs à propos de premier baiser, tous ces matchs gagnés ensemble, ces longues promenades nocturnes, et les premières nuits passées ensemble, principalement constituées de chuchotements excités et de joues rouges.  


Reconnaissant l’un envers l’autre par-dessus tout, reconnaissants du fait qu’ils pouvaient aimer et être aimés en retour.  


« ‘Cause you are loved, you are loved, more than you know, » Hinata chantait toujours ces paroles contre les lèvres de son partenaire, avant de se pencher pour un doux baiser.  


« With every heartbeat I have left, » Kageyama commençait une fois séparés, après avoir partagé une douzaine de baisers, certains urgents et nécessiteux, et d’autres si doux qu’ils n’existaient presque pas. Il passait ses doigts au travers des mèches oranges de son compagnon, le regardant dans les yeux, qui étaient encore brillants de larmes.  


« I’ll defend you every breath. » Hinita finissait en un chuchotement pressé. Il s’avançait pour presser leurs fronts, tournant légèrement son visage pour toucher la main de son petit ami du bout de son nez.  


Certains jours, ils s'embrassaient un peu plus, quelques baisers qui venaient aussi facilement que les larmes le faisait juste avant. Mais ils étaient bien plus doux et heureux que ces larmes.  


« Shouyou. » La voix de de celui aux cheveux noirs arrivait toujours lors des dernières notes de la chanson, urgente mais délicate. C’était une étrange combinaison, et c’était l’une de celles qu’Hinata avait appris à adorer. Peut-être parce qu’il savait ce qui allait franchir les lèvres de son copain quand il l’entendait. « Je t’aime. »  


Un sourire apparaissait alors doucement sur le visage d’Hinata, et il ouvrait ses yeux pour regarder le garçon en face de lui. Il retenait toujours son souffle, ses yeux bleus foncés brillants d’incertitude. C’est idiot, pensait-il alors. Kageyama connaissait déjà la réponse. C’était toujours la même, après tout.  


« Je t’aime aussi, idiot »

**Author's Note:**

> La traduction de la chanson:  
> Puissent, ces mots être les premiers  
> à trouver tes oreilles  
> Le monde est plus brillant que le soleil  
> maintenant que tu es là  
> Même si tes yeux auront besoin de temps pour s'adapter  
> à la lumière accablante qui nous entoure
> 
> Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai.  
> Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais.  
> Je promets je ferai mieux.  
> Je te tiendrai toujours près de moi,  
> mais j'apprendrai à te laisser partir  
> Je promet je ferai mieux.  
> J'adoucirai tout les bords,  
> Je maintiendrai le monde à son meilleur  
> et je ferai mieux.  
> Avec chaque battement de cœur qu'il me reste  
> Je défendrais chacun de tes souffles,  
> et je ferai mieux.
> 
> Car tu es aimé  
> tu es aimé plus que tu ne le sais  
> Je m'engage par la présente tous les jours  
> à te le prouver  
> Même si ton cœur est bien trop jeune pour réaliser  
> la lumière inimaginable que tu as en toi
> 
> Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai.  
> Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais.  
> Je promets je ferai mieux.  
> Je te tiendrai toujours près de moi,  
> mais j'apprendrai à te laisser partir  
> Je promet je ferai mieux.  
> Je déplacerai les étoiles  
> Les descendant jusqu’à toi  
> Je promets je ferai mieux.  
> Avec chaque battement de cœur qu'il me reste  
> Je défendrais chacun de tes souffles,  
> Je promets je ferai mieux.  
> J'adoucirai tout les bords,  
> Je maintiendrai le monde à son meilleur  
> et je ferai mieux.  
> Avec chaque battement de cœur qu'il me reste  
> Je défendrais chacun de tes souffles,  
> et je ferai mieux.


End file.
